Glitter
by Alicefreak101
Summary: Just another one of my one shots this time its about Magnus and his...well its in the title.


Glitter

**A/N…Alright so this is another one of my one shots. This time it is about Magnus and his glitter. Hope you like it.**

I was sitting in my loft just staring at my glitter that sat on the coffee table. It was tormenting me. I didn't know what to do with my glitter, that is until I finally decided. I finally decided that I would use my glitter on Jace. He hates glitter just as much as he hates ducks. I could get Isabelle to record this.

"Magnus, what are you thinking about doing now?" Alec asked.

"Nothing my darling." I said.

"Nothing?" Alec asked as he grew suspicious.

"Yeah nothing." I said smiling evilly.

"Magnus are you going to use glitter on Jace again?"

"Maybe." I answered.

Alec just looked at me like I was a crazed psycho.

"I'm not a crazed psycho." I said immediately.

"I never thought you were." Alec said laughing slightly.

"You were thinking it."

"No I wasn't." Alec said.

"I want to use my glitter on Jace and watch his reaction. You know how much he hates glitter more than ducks." I said.

"Oh I know, I was there the last time you put glitter in his hair. He totally freaked out. Do you remember what he did when he saw the ducks? He tried to kill them, but I caught him. He'll never learn when to leave the ducks alone." Alec said.

"Will you help me glitterfy your Parabatai?" I asked.

"No thank you. Last time I helped you glitterfy him, I was tackled to the floor and was sat on by him. I told him that if he got off of me, then I would clean the weapons for a month. I'm not helping you this time." Alec said.

"Alright you're loss." Magnus said.

It was the next day and I was at the institute with Alec and I told Isabelle to get her phone out so she could record everything that was about to happen. As soon as Jace walks through the door, I am going to glitterfy him head to toe.

Jace walked through the door, but what I didn't expect was to see that Clary was with him and before I knew it, I threw the glitter and it was too late to stop it. The glitter landed on Clary instead of Jace.

"MAGNUS!" Clary shouted.

"I'm so sorry Clary that meant to be for Jace not you. I didn't know you were going to be with Jace. I'm so sorry." Magnus said.

"MAGNUS!" Jace yelled at the same time.

"I'm sorry." I said backing away.

"You're so dead!" Jace and Clary yelled at the same time.

Next thing I know I am running down the hall from Jace and Clary as I didn't want to die. Suddenly Jace and Clary landed on top of me and I fell to the floor. Clary had me pinned down and Jace just gave me the death glare.

"What should we do with you Magnus?" Jace asked.

"Please don't do anything too rash. I didn't mean for this to happen." I said.

"I think we should take away all of his glitter and hide it from him for two weeks." Clary said.

"NO! Please don't." I said.

"You've gone too far." Jace said.

"Jace go find all of his glitter and then hide it." Clary said.

Jace left as Clary kept me pinned down.

"You've gotten stronger." I said.

"Don't speak to me. I'm pissed off at you." Clary said.

"I know you are, but in time you will forgive me. Jace did." I said.

Clary just glared at me.

A few minutes later, Jace came back and Clary got off of me as my glitter was now hidden.

"You can get it back in two weeks." Jace said.

"You guys are cruel." I said.

"No. It's called punishment." Clary said.

"I told you not to do it but no, you didn't listen." Alec said as he walked up to us.

"I'm going to go take a shower and get this glitter off of me." Clary said.

Two weeks passed by and I finally got my glitter back. I was at the institute and I was just flinging my glitter around the room and making glitter angels on the floor.

"You are the weirdest warlock we have ever met. How did you become addicted to glitter?" Clary asked.

"Henry Branwell introduced me to glitter and I became obsessed with it ever since." I said as I continued making my glitter angels.

"Why did he have to show Magnus what glitter was?" Jace complained.

"Oh deal with it. It's not like it was a duck." I said.

"Duck! Where?" Jace asked as he looked around the room for the demon duck.

"Right there by your feet." I said as I snapped my fingers and a duck appeared by his feet. Luckily I was nice enough to make it a stuffed duck and not a real duck.

Jace just screamed and ran out of the room. I just laughed as the other looked at me before laughing.

"You just have to love glitter. If you don't then you should. I love glitter and glitter loves me. I love glitter and glitter loves me." I sang.

"Magnus you are crazy." Isabelle said.

"That I am." I said.

The End.

**A/N…I hoped you loved this one shot.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Bye.**


End file.
